


The Ekwensi Briefing

by RaeNonnyNonny



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Badass Robin Ellacott, Cormoran Strike Loves Robin Ellacott, Gen, Vanessa is Team Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Vanessa fills Michelle in on the Strike Ellacott agency. Just how I imagine it went down.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Vanessa Ekwensi & Robin Ellacott
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	The Ekwensi Briefing

‘So you say you have an opportunity to tell me about?’’

Michelle Greenstreet was meeting her old contact and female ally in the force DI Vanessa Ekwensi for a drink and a meal in a quiet pub near Euston station before she headed home after a training conference in London.

After the initial catchup and exchange of internal gossip and news (‘Yeah, you know, Wardle’s still Wardle’), Vanessa briefed Michelle on the Strike Ellacott agency.

Her friend was a promising talent in the police force but was feeling restless, and it had been implied that it was perhaps certain old-fashioned men in the hierarchy who were stifling her, rather than the work. Vanessa had had an idea after seeing another friend and occasional drinking partner, Robin Ellacott, private detective, looking particularly pale and sleep-deprived for about the fifth time in as many months and asking if she and her business partner might be in the market for more subcontracted investigators on their books to lighten the load.

‘...So although it’s a fair bit of catching people cheating, which probably pays the bills, they do get quite a few interesting cases too. You'll have heard of one or two from the papers, though I guarantee the full story is much more interesting. Great bunch of people too; Strike and Robin have built up a strong team, they’re just a victim of their own success at this point really. I think you’d fit right in, and they'd be lucky to have you, obvs.’ Vanessa paused to make a dent in the little pot of thin chips on her plate, eyeing her burger thoughtfully while chewing. When she had finished, noting her friend’s hopeful expression and, she sensed, more than just polite interest, she paused, considering how to frame what she wanted to convey.

‘Fair warning though, with those two, the bosses Strike and Robin I mean, there’s… a tension you should be aware of.’

‘Tension? That doesn’t sound good.’ Michelle frowned and took a sip of her wine, studying Vanessa’s face.

‘Oh no, they get on really well. Probably too well if anything, that’s the issue.’ DI Ekwensi rushed to clarify, smiling briefly at Michelle before airily attacking her salad and chewing thoughtfully, trying to put into words what she meant.

‘You’ll see what I mean when you meet them. They’re birds of a feather - ha, didn’t mean to make a Robin joke but there we go - both workaholics and so much in sync it’s ridiculous, and if they have any sense they’ll get some balls and get together romantically but he’s super private and they’re both so fucking stubborn so who knows…’ Vanessa rolled her eyes briefly, with exasperation but fondness, and ate another handful of chips. ‘Everyone can see it but I don’t think they can bring themselves to acknowledge it. I expect they think it’d ruin the work, and to be fair they’ve both had a pretty shitty relationship before,’ (Vanessa stabbed a chip unnecessarily hard with her fork and her expression darkened), ‘but if you ask me, they’re already so much each other’s default life partner that they might as well admit it and give it a go for real. Anyway, it’s not a problem to anyone else, honestly, you’ve just got to factor it into the dynamics and then everything makes a bit more sense, is all I’m saying. It won’t affect how they treat you or any other subcontractors, they’re fair and competent and Robin’s my girl, she’s great, very sharp. And at least you don’t have to worry about the boss coming onto you. I don’t think he’d be the type anyway, even if he weren’t completely into his business partner.’ Vanessa allowed herself a mild compliment toward Strike, who she begrudgingly approved of, despite his initially prickly manner when they had first met.

‘Well that’s a relief’ laughed Michelle, allowing herself to relax a bit. ‘Yeah go on then, set it up. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh?’

Vanessa beamed. ‘Awesome. I’ll email Robin first thing and introduce you.’ She raised her glass and Michelle met it with a satisfied chink, before they turned to more off-duty topics of conversation.


End file.
